


Firelit Memories

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, F/M, Fire, Fireplaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 6: FireplaceRiza has always loved the gentle crackling of the fire.





	Firelit Memories

The fire was warm and inviting, covering the living room in a soft orange glow. Riza laid on the sheepskin rug, letting the heat lull her into drowsiness.

“We can’t let her sleep on the floor,” she heard her father say.

“You’re welcome to pick her up and move her, Berthold.”

“And I will. But…”

“But she just looks so peaceful like this, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, she does.”

Riza smiled, listening to her parents’ soft voices over the crackling of the fire. She wove her fingers into the fiber of the rug, feeling sleep begin to overtake her. She yawned, letting her eyes fall shut. Everything was exactly as it should be.

***

They didn’t have fires anymore. Riza wasn’t sure if it was her mother’s passing or her father’s growing apathy that had caused the change. It wasn’t as though Hawkeye Manor needed the fires. They’d had central heating for quite some time, long before the loss of her mother.

Riza laid on her stomach, running her fingers idly through the old rug, and stared into the long-dormant fireplace. The ashes of Christmas fires past still remained. She sighed, thinking back the mornings all bundled up in her brand-new pajamas, sitting by the fire as her mother handed her presents. The memory of the warmth brought a weak smile to her face.

Outside, rain pelted the windows. If Riza closed her eyes, she could almost pretend it was the sound of a fire. Just for a few moments, she could pretend.

***

Riza smiled as the scent of fire filled the living room. She was curled up on the rug in the brand new pajamas Roy had gotten her, a book in hand. It was so much like the days she remembered from her childhood. Roy sat nearby on the couch, reading the evening paper.

She didn’t realize she had dozed off until she felt Roy’s hand on her cheek, brushing the hair from her face. He pressed his lips to her cheek. “You still awake, Ri?”

“ ‘m fine,” she groaned, her eyes unfocused. Roy chuckled softly, stroking her hair again.

“Let’s get you into bed, huh? Can you walk?”

She nodded, letting Roy help her up. She took about three steps before losing her footing. Roy quickly caught her. Riza leaned into him for a moment, before trying to walk again. Roy quickly scooped her into his arms.

“How about I carry you, huh?”

“I can walk, Roy. Honest.”

“Honey, you’re stumbling. Let me carry you, please.”

Riza pouted, but she let Roy pick her up. She leaned into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Roy stroked her hair as he walked, humming softly. Riza could feel herself dozing off again, ready for a night cuddled in her husband’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
